


Convenience

by Shiroso



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Lee chan is done, Soonyoung is being ridiculous, Soonyoung is literally wearing duck shoes, Soonyoung is weird, Swearing, Tired Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo just wanted some chips, duck shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroso/pseuds/Shiroso
Summary: A short tale from customer services at the crack of dawn.Chan is working at the convenience store - for the money, he tells himself.Enter a weird dude with even weirder shoes and his tall, tired friend.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 17





	Convenience

It was a friday night - 2am to be exact - and Chan wasn't in the club.  
He wasn't even spending time with his friends. Well, depending on if you'd count the register and an energy drink as ones.  
Because Chan was working at the supermarket.  
For money.  
Yes, think of the money, Chan.  
Think of the pay cheque.  
The new console.  
The new game.  
Think of other friday nights when your boss doesn't make you sit here until you fall asleep, Chan.  
...   
It was hard.  
He really wanted to do a good job, but it's been so freaking boring for hours already. The last fellow college students bought their booze at 11pm, not wanting to miss out on the best music in the club or wherever else they'd spend their precious time. 

Just when Chan closed his eyes - just to rest them for a second, totally - the doors slid open.   
From this angle he couldn't see the customers who entered, but a quick glance to the security camera showed two blurry figures who seemed to make a beeline for the snack aisle. 

"Yo, what did ya wanna eat?"  
The guy sounded like a younger man, but at the same time way to eager for this time of the night.  
"Man, I don't know Soon, can you just get your chips so we can leave?"  
This one seemed to be in a much more appropriate mood. His voice sounded deeper and very, very tired. Understandable, Chan thought.  
"Hhnnngh, but I can't decide! There's so many different flavors, and I don't know if I wanna buy the ones I always have because at some point it will get boring, right? So I should buy different ones before that happens, right? And so my problem is: should I get onion or chili flavored, because I really, really hate shrimps and I'm actually kinda suspecting that I have an allergy. Because - you know! Every time I eat shrimps I'm spending the next hour on the -"  
" Soonyoung. "  
Silence.  
" For the love of god, shut the fuck up."  
Chan couldn't agree more. This was the most interesting thing that had happened all night, but holy shit, he did not have the energy to keep up.   
"Hell no, stop pouting. You're a grown ass man. It's not my fault you wanna talk about your bowel movements in public."  
"Fuck off"  
There was a loud crinkling sound and then multiple squeaky sounds. Actually, were those footsteps?  
And then Chan saw a bright red mop of hair appear right around the corner of one of the aisles. Underneath the fringe he could make out a disgruntled, scrunched up expression, which one may interpret as a very weird pout.  
Huh.  
With every step the guy took the squeaky sound got louder. It was getting annoying.  
Which prompted Chan to take a closer look at his shoes.

Neon yellow.  
Duck shoes.  
Neon yellow duck shoes.  
In the middle of his convenience store.  
In public.

"What the fuck-", Chan muttered under his breath. He immediately realized his mistake when he looked up to see the second man stare at him from the corner. He was tall and had seemingly unkempt hair, but even his glasses couldn't hide the message his eyes seemed to send: "do you see what I have to deal with??" 

And Chan understood, so he looked over at duck shoes guy to confirm the level of pity he would mentally send the other man.  
The shoes were so bright they actually hurt his tired eyes just by looking at them. And, Chan had found out, they were not sqeaking but rather quacking - you know, like a duck would. Which somehow made the whole thing even worse.  
God, were Chan allowed to give customers a pity discount he would give it to this guy's friend.  
He looked back to said tall dude.  
The "I'm dead inside look" seemed even more intense since he seemingly hadn't moved for the last minute or so, just alternating between watching the shoes and the tired cachier, with his face set in stone.  
"My shoes are the shit, I told you!", red mop man began, while half-heartedly throwing his two bags of chips onto the conveyor belt.

Onion Chips.  
Boop.  
The friend let out a deep sigh.   
Shrimp Chips.  
Boop.

Hold on - didn't the guy say he didn't like shrimp? Was Chan supposed to tell him? But then again, wasn't it awkward to reveal he had been listening to them? Or should he rather just let the guy test out his allergy and not involve himself in the matter... 

" Uhm, what's the total? "  
The quacky shoe guy stared at him from behind the counter.  
"You've kinda been glaring at my chips for like - half a minute or so."  
Chan blinked.  
"I know onion is kinda weird and stuff but I really have this craving right now and I just need to absolutely inhale some chips as soon as I possibly can."  
Chan blinked again. "I'm sorry-", he began slowly. It was still 2am, and the energy drink had stopped working hours ago.   
"-sorry. Just tired. Ha ha. That'd be 2,98€ please."

Ducky dude smiled and began fumbling with his wallet, on the hunt for exact change.  
Now, apparently, it was glasses guy's turn to look at Chan with pity and a deep understanding in his eyes.  
After what felt like an eternity of clinking coins, his customer said: "Sorry, I'm a few cents short, could I pay with my credit card?"  
Chan felt a new part of his brain die.  
"I'm sorry, but unfortunately we only take cards when your total is above 5€."  
With a loud whack the friend slapped a fiver onto the counter.  
"Keep the change, buy yourself a new energy, I don't know. We really need to go. Goodbye"  
And in a whirlwind of angry stomps and quacking noises the two men left.

What the hell was that.

Chan's brain was still stuck in the moment he had seen the shoes. _The shoes._  
Well, he definitely didn't need the energy anymore, he thought.  
There were a few seconds of complete silence, and the exhausted cashier allowed himself to relax a bit. This was by far the weirdest shift he'd had in the few months he had worked here. It was still worth the money....  
For the console.  
For the game.  
And maybe he'd see those two idiots again.  
They had definitely been entertaining.

Just when he calmed down, a loud curse rang out from the front of the store.  
"I ACCIDENTALLY BOUGHT SHRIMP, GOD FUCKING DAMMNIT WONWOO WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME? "

  
Chan would really have to think about weather he liked or disliked this encounter. 


End file.
